<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beyond The Horizon by yourbisexualaunt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138244">Beyond The Horizon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourbisexualaunt/pseuds/yourbisexualaunt'>yourbisexualaunt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, harrystyles, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, liampayne, louistomlinson - Freeform, niallhoran - Freeform, onedirection, zaynmalik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:48:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourbisexualaunt/pseuds/yourbisexualaunt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is a continuation of the book Blinded Horizons, which is a sequel to Prince Of The Seven Seas (both by Oxy on Tumblr, all credit to her). The book was never finished and left many people upset, so i decided to try and continue it. I do not own any of the original story, but all the writing in this book will be solely by me. Links to the first two books below. If you dont read them this is not going to make any sense!</p><p>Book 1: https://my.w.tt/8VCWKKDBo6</p><p>Book 2: https://my.w.tt/YezwuIGBo6</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Liam Payne, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/619018">Prince of the Seven Seas/Blinded Horizons</a> by Oxy/Oxeh on tumblr.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Niall was told one thing when he started his second day at Tortuga. "If Louis wakes up before I get back, tell him not to leave the ship. I'll be back early this afternoon and we'll spend the day together. If all goes well with my meeting we should be out of here tonight." His captains words were very clear. </p><p>After Harry had dismissed him, Niall went to check up on the prince to bide his time. Of course, Louis was still sleeping peacefully in Harry's room, which Niall knew not to snoop around in, but how else would he know when the boy awoke? After he got bored of looking through Harry's things, the pirate set off to get some breakfast. He was starving, and it wasn't like the prince was going anywhere any time soon. He even decided he'd bring something up for the boy. </p><p>When he came back an hour or two later, Louis was still dead asleep. It was almost noon, and the pirate ordered to watch him and deliver his message was growing weary of the task. Everyone got to spend the day on the island, and as much as he liked Louis, he wasn't a fan of babysitting him. Niall thought there was no way he'd wake up before Harry got back, not at this rate at least. That's why he thought he'd have a little time to spend with his mates. </p><p>He couldn't have been more wrong. </p><p>When Niall was back on the ship, making his way to his captains quarters, he took one final look out across the island. His eyes drifted over the boards of people, the beaches, the ships in the distance. </p><p>He recognized a rather large ship, it's flag labeling it the Almighty. Niall knew that was the ship of the pirate John Ryan, a pirate that shared a bothersome history with Captain Styles. </p><p>Niall of course never got the details, but he knew the two ships were friendly with each other. The only reason once had not sank the other was due to the fact that they were both pretty powerful. Obviously, Harry's ship would win in that fight but it was not one he thought was worth taking. </p><p>As Niall looked over the ship uninterestingly, something did catch his eye. A member of their ship seemed to be waving at him. He could barley make the man out as the boat was a long ways away. But it almost looked like...</p><p>No. There was no way that was him. It couldn't be. That was completely and utterly impossible. But maybe, Niall thought, he should go check Harry's bedroom just to be safe. </p><p>He didn't get the chance.</p><p>-</p><p>Louis eyes hopelessly searched through the mobs of pirates around him as he was marched out of the tavern. He couldn't seem to find the particular captain he was looking for in any of the faces he saw. The mop of curls he prayed would save him were no where to be found. </p><p>He thought about kicking and screaming. He could cause a scene, reveal himself to be the Prince. Maybe Harry would be within earshot. </p><p>No, he couldn't. It would only start a fighting match over him, and he could get caught in the middle of a bloody battle for his life. He had a better chance at trying to escape once the coast was clear. </p><p>He felt a weight growing in his chest as John shoved him on, quickening his pace. The sinking feeling Louis had only grew as they neared the docks and he caught sight of what he assumed to be his enemy's ship. He was lead onto it, the pirate's forceful presence behind him making sure of no escape. </p><p>Once he was on deck he took one last fleeting look around, desperate for any lead to his rescue. About 100 yards away he spotted a familiar ship, and he could just make out a blonde pirate turned his direction. He threw up his hand and waved it in an attempt to gain his attention. </p><p>That was the last thing he could remember before his vision went dark.</p><p>-</p><p>When Harry entered his study and saw nothing but an empty chair, he assumed that his prince would be waiting for him in bed. He couldn't ever understand how Louis slept in so late, but he didn't mind it either. </p><p>He turned the door handle as quietly possible, as he didn't want to wake his lover if he was still resting. As he opened the door, he was met with an empty bed. The captain groaned, knowing that his wishes had been disobeyed. He left his quarters, matching up to the deck to find the crew member he deemed responsible. </p><p>Find him he did, as Niall was standing right on the edge of the deck when Harry got to him. He was looking across the island, squinting as if trying to make out a far off point. </p><p>"See anything interesting there?"</p><p>The pirate nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt his captains hand grip his shoulder. </p><p>"No, uh, no. Just thought I saw someone familiar."</p><p>"Well, it must have been pretty captivating in order for you to ignore the one request I had of you today." There wasn't true anger behind Harry's eyes, not yet at least. Just frustration. </p><p>Niall's brows knitted in confusion for just a moment, almost letting on that he forgot what he was told. "What re- oh! Yes! About Louis! I remembered. He's asleep in your room." </p><p>Harry shook his head, implying the opposite was true. Nialls head snapped back to the ship he just had his eyes locked on, and when he turned back to Harry he felt sick. </p><p>"Are you...are you sure?"</p><p>"Are you seriously asking me that?"</p><p>Niall glanced towards the other ship, watching it begin to leave the dock, than back at Harry again. </p><p>"I think we have a problem."</p><p>Hardy stepped closer, inspecting his crew members guilty face. "What is it?"</p><p>Niall cleared his through to answer, but when he tried to speak, it was as if his voice was gone all at once. </p><p>"What is it, Niall? I asked you a question, I expect a goddamn answer." The captain felt his heart begin to quicken, but it wasn't anger that caused it. "Where's Louis?"</p><p>It was fear. </p><p>Nialls hand moved to scratch at the back of his neck. "I'm not..100% sure...but i think he might be on the, uh, the Almighty..."</p><p>Niall flinched away and braced himself for any sort of punishment he assumed would follow his statement, but nothing came. When he opened his eyes Harry was not longer standing in front of him, but running to the upper deck. </p><p>The captain immediately began barking orders at his crew surrounding him. Everyone was sent scrambling, preparing the ship to leave as fast as they could. </p><p>Once everyone was accounted for on the ship and the anchor was lifted, the ship began to move. The Almighty was just within sight, and the One Direction set its course after it. </p><p>Harry stood on the edge of the deck, his eyes fixated on the ship ahead. There were only two things he was sure of at the moment. </p><p>He would get Louis back, and he would murder every pirate aboard that ship.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The prince's eyes pried themselves open as he woke up from his daze, but they were met with darkness. As he adjusted to being conscious, he could tell a thick blindfold was tied around his head and he was laid down on his back. The coarse threads of rope he felt around his wrists and ankles told him he was bound as well.</p><p>Wasn't all this too familiar?</p><p>Louis shuffled around to sit up, and he was thankful that his ropes were't tied to the wall. He lifted his hands to shove the blindfold upwards off his face. All he could see around him was a dark empty room. The prince used the wall behind him to push himself up, getting onto his feet. He moved towards the door, ultimately finding that it was locked from the outside, He was disappointing, but not very surprised. Against his better judgment, he bangs his hands against the door.</p><p>"Hey! Let me out of here!"</p><p>Before he knew it he was on his butt as the door flung open in front of him.</p><p>"What the fuck, watch it." He groaned and looked up, seeing John standing in the doorway.</p><p>"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the floor, hmm?" The pirate leaned over and took Louis' face in his hand, his fingers pinching the side of the prince's cheeks.</p><p>Louis scowled at the man in front of him. "You're uglier up close."</p><p>The pirate clicked his tongue, pulling his hand away. "I've heard you had an attitude my little prince, but I never thought i'd get to witness it myself. How exciting, isn't it?"</p><p>"I am not your prince."</p><p>John raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? Then who's prince are you?" He stepped closer and Louis felt his stomach sink. "Because last time I checked sweetheart, you're on my ship. That makes you mine."</p><p>Despite his growing anxiety, Louis gave it right back to him. "A pretty pathetic ship, if I might add. I mean, if it took you this long to get me than what kind of a captain are you?" A smirk crossed the prince's face for only a second before John's hand collided with it. With no chance to recover, the pirates boot landed itself in the prince's stomach and toppled him over onto his side. John leaned in close as Louis struggled to catch his breath.</p><p>"Let me make one thing very clear right now. I am not Captain Styles. You will not be getting any sort of special treatment here. Disrespect me and you'll face consequences. I need you alive to get the ransom from your family, not unharmed. Am I clear?"</p><p>Louis propped himself up on his arm to look at the pirate. He wasn't going down without a fight. "You're going to be sorry. Harry's coming, and he's going to fucking kill you."</p><p>John laughed in his face and it made his blood boil. The pirate lied straight to his face. "He doesn't even have any idea where you are."</p><p>Panic was rising in the prince's chest. He thought maybe Niall saw him before they left, but he wasn't sure. The ships were so far from each other. John could be right. Harry could be wandering the whole island right now, not knowing Louis was already gone. Every second Harry was looking was more miles put between them. Louis couldn't believe that. He couldn't. </p><p>He spat in his captor's face. "You're a liar"</p><p>A punch sent Louis back to the floor, and this time he couldn't find the strength to get up again. John rubbed his knuckles as he stepped away from his prisoner. "We'll see about that then, won't we?"</p><p>And with that he was gone. Louis was locked in the room, alone, scared, and not knowing what to do.</p><p>-</p><p>As the One Direction rapidly approached it's enemy ship, Harry knew something was wrong. Both ships were about the same size, there was no logical reason why their ship was gaining so much distance between it and the Almighty. Unless they were slowing down on purpose.</p><p>Liam was the first to approach Harry with the same concern.</p><p>"It looks like they dropped anchor right where they are. They're not running from us. DO you think it's a trap?"</p><p>Harry stared out across the sea as they approached. "Yes. But there's no choice." He turned and made his way to the upper deck, Liam right on his tail. "Get the weapons ready, but do not advance unless I say. We need to know their plan first. If they strike, then we go all in. Louis is our main priority. No other survivors."</p><p>"But what about J-"</p><p>The captain turned to his first mate with a stern look and interrupted. "No survivors. You're dismissed."</p><p>It what seemed like no time, the One Direction was anchored next to the Almighty and the draw bridge was set out. As John approached the bridge, he had a sickening grin plastered to his face. It took everything in Harry not to put a bullet in between his eyes as soon as he was close enough. </p><p>"Well if it isn't Captain Styles. Been quite some time hasn't it?"</p><p>Harry had no time for games. "Where is he?"</p><p>"Rude as ever, captain. That's no way to greet an old friend."</p><p>"You can tell me now, or I can kill you and find him myself."</p><p>John chuckled. "Well I don't think you'd want to do that. The man guarding the prince has strict orders, if he hears so much as one shot from above, execute him immediately. You can kill me, you can kill every member of my crew. But the minute you do the prince is dead." The pirate stepped closer. "We could make an exchange for his safety, though. I'm certainly not going to just hand him over to you. But if you give me what I want, he'll arrive in England safe and well."</p><p>Harry watched John as he matched his step towards him. "I don't have anything to give you. I know you're not asking for money."</p><p>"You know what I want, Styles. You've always known."</p><p>"Bullshit. I know why you were on Tortuga. And I know you were about to leave."</p><p>The captain's face gave no indication to his emotions. "The only way you're getting that map is if I am handed the prince directly. End of story."</p><p>John tilted his head, raising his brow. "And what if he chose not to leave on your ship? What is he wanted to go back to England without you?"</p><p>Harry knew it was a fucked up game. He knew that everything that came out of this pirate's mouth was a twisted lie. But that didn't stop the ache it caused deep down.</p><p>"You'd think I'd believe that out of your mouth? You surely don't  take me for that much of a fool."</p><p>"I can bring him up. But just know if you try anything, ever single person aboard my ship is instructed to fire at the prince. Would you believe the truth if it came from him?"</p><p>It was all a trick, he knew it. But for once in his life, Harry's emotions were overloading his logic. He had to see Louis. He'd figure out the rest later.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>John nodded silently and made his way back onto his ship. Both crews watched as he disappeared into the lower decks of his boat.</p><p>The pirate descended to the very bottom of the ship, unlocking the door to Louis' room. He found the prince curled up on the floor, eyes shut tightly.</p><p>"Get up, my little prince. We have company?"</p><p>Louis quickly sat up, turning to face the voice. "Who?"</p><p>John rolled his eyes. "Who do you think. You're little captain is here. And you're going to tell him to get away from our ship and stop following us. Tell him you'll return to England on my ship and send him away."</p><p>"And why the hell would I do that?" Louis barley had any fight left in him right now, but he'd be damned if he let his captor know that. He tried to get to his feet, stumbling onto his knees. He was so sore. "Kill me. I don't care."</p><p>The pirate laughed, a sound Louis was growing to hate. "Do you think Francis and Charles were the only two on Harry's ship I had working for me? I'll have your captain dead without warning. If you cooperate however, he'll go unharmed. It's up to you, my prince." John took a dagger out from a sheath on his hip, cutting off the rope that bound the prince's feet. Putting the dagger back, he grabbed the rope that tied the prince's wrists and hoisted him to his feet. "One wrong move and you'll watch him die, understood?"</p><p>Louis nodded silently as he was dragged to the deck of the ship. He squinted as the sun hit him, his eyes slowly adjusting to the brighter surroundings. He looked around, catching sight of what he hoped to see on the bridge between the two ships.</p><p>Harry.</p><p>The captain started back at him. He didn't show it, but the horror and anger he felt was overwhelming. A dark bruise covered the side of Louis' face, and he was was walking like he was in pain. There were bruises around his ankles. Harry was ready to cut John into pieces bit by bit. But he had to think of Louis' safety as his number one priority. </p><p>As they approached the bridge, John kept a firm hand on the prince's wrists and stopped about two yards from Harry. "Tell him what you told me, sweetheart."</p><p> "I want to go home. With..with them. They'll bring me to England. You need to stop following us."</p><p>Harry sighed. "Louis you don't have to do this. I know he's making you say this. You can come with me, i'll bring you home."</p><p>Louis started back with a defeated look in his eyes. "I don't want to. I'm going to go home with them." Tears welled up in the corners of the prince's eyes. "Its okay, Curly. You need to let me go. Please."</p><p>Harry chewed his lip, looking away from the boy in front of him. "Alright, alright." Harry walked back aboard his ship, disappearing for a moment. When he came back, he had a rolled up piece of paper in his hand. He crossed the bridge and handed it to John, his eyes focused on Louis for the entirety of the time. </p><p>The other pirate snatched the paper from him, retreating onto his ship with Louis. "Pleasure doing business with you, Styles."</p><p>And just like that, the prince was thrown back into his room. He knew Harry did what he had to do, but he was shocked at how easily he gave up. He just let John walk away with him, just like that. </p><p>That couldn't be it. There had to be something else. A part of the plan Louis was missing. Harry would rescue him, he had to. Or maybe it was really over. He'd go back to England to get married, and he'd never see the captain again.</p><p>Louis cried himself to sleep on the dirty wood floor.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>